


Fair Warning

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Other, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, ace!Kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2928203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi’s childhood friend Midorima asks to see Kuroko to talk about Akashi’s other side and warn him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko and Akashi attend the same high school. Midorima attends a private school.

Kuroko sipped his vanilla shake and stared at the young man across the table.

   "Why did you call me here, Midorima-san?" The problem wasn't that Kuroko didn't like this person. The problem was that Akashi did. And that was a troublesome feeling indeed.

   ”I thought it would be obvious, nodayo.” Midorima pushed up his glasses. “Akashi has been avoiding Kuroko-san lately, correct?” That jabbed at his heart. 

   ”Has he? I hadn't noticed that it’s been three days and fourteen hours and twenty seven minutes since his last message to me.” Kuroko decided to ignore the smirk that Midorima quickly suppressed.

  “I see. In any case, I have come to warn Kuroko-san.”

"Warn me?" Kuroko felt dread building up in his chest. Surely this wasn't going to be like a scene from a novel, right? Where Midorima would declare that he’d been in love with his childhood friend and that Kuroko was getting in the way.

  “Being the only one other than myself who spends a great deal of time with Akashi, surely you've noticed that there are times when he seems different.” It wasn't a question. Kuroko looked at Midorima in surprise, which confirmed the green-haired man’s suspicions. “I have seen this once before. There is an extreme amount of pressure from his father to be perfect in every way. My theory is that this caused a split in his mind.”

 

  “A…split?” Kuroko’s throat went dry and he took another sip of vanilla shake.

  “Have you noticed the difference in their speech patterns, Kuroko-san? When Akashi is his other self, he uses given names.” Kuroko recalled a piercing ruby gaze and the excitement and fear when Akashi had first called him by name.  _That’s no good, Tetsuya. To settle on such a mediocre university means you’re admitting defeat. I won’t allow it._

Kuroko nodded and Midorima continued: “But I believe this time, the split may become permanent.” Kuroko’s body went as cold as the shake in his hands.

   ”Permanent?” he whispered.

   ”As I said, this is merely conjecture. In the past, this side of him would appear and disappear quickly. However, I believe that the death of his mother has caused a deep wound, and to deal with the psychological trauma, the other side surfaced. If this is true, then Kuroko-san must be careful nodayo.”

   ”Why are you telling me this, Midorima-san?”

    “Because Akashi has always had the desire to monopolize. When this side of him comes out, it becomes even worse. When we’re together, he speaks of nothing else but Kuroko-san.” Now it was Kuroko’s turn to smile. 

  “If that is the case, I believe I will be fine, Midorima-san.” The green-haired man arched an eyebrow.

 

  “And why is that?”

  “Because I, too, have a desire to monopolize Akashi-kun. It upsets me when he doesn't contact me. It upsets me when he spends more time with you, Midorima-san. But the most upsetting is that you, his childhood friend, know more about Akashi than I do. A childhood friend is a special existence. It is selfish of me, but I want our friendship to be more important than that. Than anything.”

Midorima hadn’t touched his donut until now. In fact, both men had quite forgotten that there was even food present. Midorima picked the sweet up and bit into it, chewing carefully. This time, he openly smirked.

  “I see that my concern was misplaced. Ah, it looks like he’s here.” The door of Maji Burger jingled, mixing with the sound of Akashi’s footsteps.

 

  “Midorima, what have you said to give Kuroko such a serious expression?”

  “I told him that compared to you, I would be much better.” That was the moment that Kuroko realized that Midorima was a complete masochist. The absolute fury in Akashi could be felt from where Kuroko was sitting. He quickly got to his feet, shake in hand.

  “Even if that were true, I would refuse Midorima-san. Shall we go?” 

  “And where are we going?” Akashi asked, his attention completely fixed on Kuroko. 

  “To study. Akashi-kun will have to tutor me until I’m able to enter the same university as him.” This made Akashi smile.

  “I see. Then we have no time to waste. But Shintarou,” he said as Midorima was trying to slip away, “should that jest ever prove to be true some day, you will pay dearly for trying to take what is mine.”

  “Understood.” Midorima bowed and took his leave.

 

Akashi turned to Kuroko, who was frowning as he put on his coat and gloves.

  “I am not a thing, Akashi-kun. I do not belong to anyone.” Kuroko expected to meet resistance, but the response surprised him.

  “That was presumptuous of me. I apologize, Kuroko. You are your own person, with his own tastes. Such as drinking vanilla shakes in the dead of winter.” The two of them made their way outside, into the cold. He was surprised that Seijuurou would make such a brief appearance. Perhaps it was Kuroko’s influence that made him change back? That thought made Kuroko very hapy.

  “Please stop teasing me, Akashi-kun. You know that I like vanilla shakes very much.”

  “More than me?” Kuroko could see exactly what sort of response Akashi expected, which is why he gave the exact opposite.

   ”Please do not make me choose between you and vanilla shakes, Akashi-kun. I like both of you too much to decide.” Akashi stopped walking and stared at Kuroko. But rather than reply to him, he said,

  “It is this cold and you have no scarf? We shall have to purchase one. In the meantime, use mine.” He unwrapped the one around his neck and gently placed it around Kuroko’s neck. Kuroko smiled. Though it wouldn't seem like it to others, Akashi was embarrassed. 

 

 ”Thank you, Akashi-kun. It’s very warm.” He purposely leaned closer, so that their heads were almost touching.

  “You’re being sly today, I see.”

  “It’s revenge,” Kuroko said, sipping his vanilla shake. “For avoiding me.”


End file.
